mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamehameha
Super Saiyan Goku |universe = ''Dragon Ball'' }} Kamehameha (亀破波, かめはめは, Turtle Devastation Wave) is 's and Super Saiyan Goku's standard special move in Super Smash Flash 2. The move involves Goku (and under Kaiō-ken) or Super Saiyan Goku concentrate their Ki into a single point between their hands and then thrusts forward to shoot out a powerful streaming beam of ki. It is also Goku's signature move in both the manga and anime. Overview The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn close to Goku's side and the ki is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands (and the hands must be really close). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. This attack has limited range, and decreases in power as it gains distance. Kamehameha goes through four initial stages (flashing and growing in size once every second: after the third stage it takes two seconds to reach the highest range) over approximately 5 seconds; then it maintains a constant size (and the range cannot be increased after reaching this point) but glows brighter, with the interior flashing. This is full charge. It is possible to release Kamehameha at any charge by releasing the special button. Similar to the Falcon Punch, Goku has the ability to turn around while charging the move. Variations Kaiō-ken Kamehameha When used by Kaiō-ken Goku, it is called the Kaiō-ken Kamehameha (界王拳・かめはめ波; World King Fist Turtle Devastation Wave). This attack is much faster and has better range but is weaker and cannot be fully charged unless the player immediately charges the attack once using Kaiō-ken, and releases it as soon as it is finished charging. Super Kamehameha When Super Saiyan Goku uses Kamehameha, it is called the Super Kamehameha (超かめはめ波, Chō Kamehameha) and is much more powerful and has a longer range. While charging up a Kamehameha in midair it will slow your descent. When Super Saiyan Goku releases a fully charged Super Kamehameha, the attack becomes known as the True Kamehameha (本場のかめはめ波, Honba no Kamehameha), turning into his SSJ3 form and releasing a giant wave of energy. Origin Gallery KamehamehaNDair2.png|Kaiō-ken unleashing a low charged Kamehameha in midair. KamehamehaND1.png|Kaiō-ken Goku unleashing a fully-charged Kamehameha. Kamehammeha ND charge.png|Goku charging Kamehameha in its' final state. Early design gokumoves3.png|The first design of the Kamehameha at medium/full charge hitting . Kamehameha2.png|The Kamehameha's second design. Kamehameha4.png| holding the charge for a fully-charged Kamehameha. Kamehameha5.png|Kaiō-ken Goku holding the charged for a medium-sized Kamehameha. Super Kamehameha Charge.png|Super Saiyan Goku charging a Super Kamehameha. True Kamehameha Charge.png|Super Saiyan Goku holding a charged True Kamehameha. Superkamehameha.png|Super Saiyan Goku releasing a low charged Super Kamehameha. Superkamehameha2.png|Super Saiyan Goku releasing a medium charged Super Kamehameha. True Kamehameha.png|Super Saiyan Goku releasing a True Kamehameha at SSJ3. Kirby's Kamehameha.png| performing a Kamehameha. Kamehameha ND.png|Kamehameha's third design. Reverse kamehameha.png|Goku performing the reverse Kamehameha on . Trivia * In its first appearance in v0.7, the fully-charged Kamehameha was the single most damaging attack—barring final smashes—in any version of SSF2, dealing 51% damage. Its power was significantly reduced in later versions. * The Kaiō-Ken Kamehameha went through a number of drastic changes between versions. In v0.8a, Goku skipped the charge entirely, instead immediately releasing a Stage 3 Kamehameha. In v0.8b, the charging returned, but it was impossible to fully charge; the Kaiō-Ken would run out an instant after Stage 3 began, interrupting it. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Chargeable Category:Dragon Ball universe Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series